Love is pure, and so are you
by H-bomber
Summary: Link loves Tetra, but is too afraid to tell her. But what if he sings his love? LinkxTetra


Hey, another song fic for Link and Tetra, and this will shock you with the song I picked.

………………………………..

One night, on the full moon, sat Link in the crow's nest. He was on watch duty tonight. And like on every other night, he had something on his mind. It ether was about the well being of his sister and Grandma, or it was on food. But, most recently, his mind was on one thing, or rather, someone. That persons name, was Tetra.

He fell for her, for lack of better terms, hard. But he didn't know how to tell her. Little did he know, is that she was having the same problems. She, too, has fallen for our green clad hero. But neither of them has really ever felt so strongly for another person. They have been sailing together for five years, long enough for love to bloom.

He loved her, and she returned, but neither knew of this secret. Not even the crew noticed, or at least pretend not too. But, Link, being the little genius he is, thought of a brilliant plan. Or at least he thought it was a brilliant plan.

"To show her my love, I'll sing her a song." He decided. Though what song would be appropriate for an occasion like this? He did not know. Then one night, he thought of something. A song so beautiful, so majestic, that Tetra would love him for eternity. But as we all know, Link can be a complete moron sometimes.

The Next Day.

The next day, on Windfall Island, the pirate's docked in the usual place, where no one would see them. This, is where Link would pull off his brilliant plan. As the pirates all left the ship one by one, except for poor Niko, Link pulled Tetra away, to his cabin.

"Wha-what is it Link?" Tetra asked with a blush. Link took no noticed.

"Tetra, theirs something I've always wanted to tell you." Link began.

'Is, is he going to say what I hope he says?' Tetra hoped in her heart that Link told her the three words she so desperately wanted to hear.

"But its hard, so, I'll say it in song." Tetra blushed.

'Song? How romantic.' She would have swoon if it weren't for the fact that she was a pirate captain. Link gulped, and began his song that he hoped would make Tetra fall for him, though she already did.

"We're no strangers to loooovvve.

You know the rules, and so do I!

A full commitments what I'm thinking of

You wouldn't get this from, any other guy!"

'What the hell is he singing?!' Tetra thought with disgust. Yup, Link had no idea how to swoon a lady, let alone a pirate. "Link." She began, but he didn't hear her.

"I just want to tell you how I'm feeling.

Gotta make you, understand!

Never gonna give you up!

Never gonna let you down!

Never gonna run around

And desert you!"

That put her in shock. It may have been a stupid song, but he put so much devotion to her, She could at least do the same. Even having to listen to this stupid song.

"Never gonna make you cry!

Never gonna say good-bye!

Never gonna tell a lye!

And hurt you!"

"We'd known each other!

For so long!

Your hearts been aching, for so long!

But you're to shy, to say it!"

'How true.' Tetra thought smiling. She was starting to like this song.

"Inside we both know what's been going on!

We know the game, and we're, gonna play it!

And, if you ask me how I'm feeling!

Don't tell me you're too blind to see!"

Gotta make you, understand!

Never gonna give you up!

Never gonna let you down!

Never gonna run around

And desert you!"

"Never gonna make you cry!

Never gonna say good-bye!

Never gonna tell a lye!

And hurt you!"

"Link, that's enough!" Tetra yelled suddenly. Link, shocked at this stopped singing.

"Did I do something wrong?" Tetra walked up to him, with a scowl on her face. Before he could say anything, she kissed him. He was shocked at first, but then kissed her back. After a few minutes, reality hit them and they had to break apart for air. They were breathless, but they never felt better in their lives.

"A simple 'I love you' would have sufficed." He just rolled his eyes and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back, and they lived happily ever after.

………………..

I do not own the song, Rick Astley does. I do not own Zelda, Nintendo does.


End file.
